When It's Time
by CANDY-LUVS-ME
Summary: Randy Orton gets a suprise from someone who he misses dearly. This is my first story so please leave reviews and tips for improvement.


**Summary: Just a soft fluffy fic. This is my first fanfic ever so I'm kind of excited. So please leave me reviews on how I can improve and if you like my story. This is AU because in this story Cody isn't in the WWE yet.**

We were cruising down the highway on our way to St. Louis, Missouri. It was my turn to host the annual WWE barbeque. So many people at house was not my idea of fun. I had strategically avoided it over the year but alas all good things must come to an end. So here I was currently driving in my huge hummer with John Cena, CM Punk, Sheamus, and Ted DiBiasi. I was currently thinking about reaching over and choking Cena to death just so I don't have to listen to anymore of his jibes about how stressed I am or about how I need to get laid before I bust a vessel

I was pulled out of my reverie with loud ringing of my cell phone. I heard the caller's name come through the automatic speaker. Samantha Orton the voice said. Now that brought a smile to my face. Samantha. My baby girl. The woman who could deal with my horrendous mood swings. Unfortunately my phone was hooked up to speakers in my car so I can talk and drive and because I had the three idiots riding with me, I just knew the first words out of Sam's mouth who undoubtedly cause some ribbing in the very near future.

"Hey babe" I answered.

'Hey my big snuggly boo boo. When you gonna get your ass over here so we can practice for baby numero dos?" The loud raucous laughter that erupted in the car just confirmed my suspicions that this won't ever go away. Just to freak them out I continued talking to my wife like I normally would. Who cares about them? It's my wife I could do whatever I want to. It was hilarious watching their faces change to disgust hearing me and Sam's conversation. I was just about to spare them anymore when Sam decided to speak again.

"Oh babe I have a surprise for you" she said. A surprise? Well I wasn't expecting anything but guessing by her tone it must be good.

"Well what is it?

"What's up my bitch?" The deep smooth voice that rang out is one that I will never forget.

"Cody?"

"Yeah it me."

Cody Rhodes. Where do I begin? He has been my best friend since we were children. I first met him when he was four and I was nine. Who would have thought that little raven haired, gappy toothed, adorable boy would have ended up owning half my heart? I haven't been able to see him as much as I would have liked since starting at the WWE.

"Codes, babe, what are you doing at my house?

"What does it look like? I'm here for the barbeque." Ok so maybe this barbeque idea isn't so bad after all if it mean I get to see my best friend.

"For real? Damn baby boy I missed you so much." I can feel the wondering and curious looks of the other occupants of my car directed at me. Asking me with their eyes "Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Yeah I know man. It's been years since we last saw each other in person. I can't wait to tie you to your bed and fuck the living life out of you." he said. I almost busted a gut at the disbelieving and incredulous looks my friends were giving me.

"Hmmm what you talking about. Don't you think it should be the other way around."

"Why? You know you're my bitch." I could hear Sam laughing in the background.

"What the hell you talking 'bout? You're my bitch and you know it?

"Oh really well let's ask Sam shall we. Sammy who's the bitch in this relationship me or Randy?"

"Ummm baby I'm sorry you are Cody's bitch"

I let out an incredulous laugh. "What? How can you say that?"

"Well I mean you give him whatever he wants whenever he wants"

"So that automatically means I'm his bitch?

"You bet it does my bitch" Cody decided to pipe up again.

"Well then I guess we'll have to wait till I get home so I can show you where your place is."

"So you gonna fuck me bitch. Make me suck you off? Huh?"

"Hell yeah. You bet I am."

"Well then hurry the fuck up and get over here. You got me all horny now."

"Don't you worry your sexy ass. I'll be there soon and take of that real good."

"Alright then, I'll be waiting. I love you." Hearing the soft tone made me feel all gooey and mushy inside like only Cody and Sam can do. My two loves.

"I love you too baby. And I love you too Sam."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"OK who the hell was that?" Cena asked

"That my friends was my baby boy Cody. I've known him since we were kids."

"So why were you acting all 'gayish' with him" Dibiasi asked.

"It's just because when we were kids our parents always joked about how we were gonna end up

Together because of how close we were."

"So you're not together?" the great white asked.

"Nah it's just a game we play since like forever. It just became natural for us."

They seemed to accept it. It was true. It is just a game. But I will always know that Cody is my baby boy no matter if it's just a joke or not.

Plus I wanna see their faces when they see how me and Cody really act with each other. Hmmm how will they react when they see that Cody's seat whenever we are together is my lap?

Well I guess I won't have to wait long. I could already see the welcome to St. Louis sign. Yes it's only just a matter of time.

******So how did I do? Please leave some tips for improvement. I will accept critique but please don't be mean.******


End file.
